Talk:Shady tree
Category:Roleplay Talk ROLEPLAY 1 - Chatter - Started: 28-10-14 - ONGOING Daisyflower stretched her front paws and rolled into the sunlight, yawning. I am so bored, she thought with a sigh. -- 11:00 (ish) October 28th, 2014 (GMT) (( Please remember to sign your posts with four tidles (Tidles are these ~), I've signed your post for you, please remember this message in the future )) Dustypaw padded into the forest clearing, sighing she sat down at the edge of the flora. I wish I had a mentor, Silverstar really needs to assign all of the apprentices mentors. I wish she'd get on with it! ''Hunching her lithe shoulder forwards her bright blue gaze scanned the surroundings, ''There's Daisyflower ''she frowned, ''Alderleaf told me to stay away from her, but why she hasn't done anything. ''Wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws, she continued staring at the grey she-cat in awe of her well-muscled structure and beautifully streamlined body. ''I wish that I grow up to be a warrior as good as her! - s''he sniffled a yawn, in boredom rather than fatigue, she couldn't of possible done anything to make her tierd. ''The apprentices will be as fat as kittypets, if we don't start training, we're just left to dose around all day and get fat and lazy - ''she thought, miserably - ''doesn't Silverstar care? I'm not going to get fat - ''she gulped - ''at least I hope not... ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 13:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Dustypaw walked over to Daisyflower her fluffy tail brushing over dewy grass, her thick black pads stomping down on leaf litter. "Daisyflower!" she meowed, wobbling up to her on stompy kit-like legs. "Whatcha doing?" her vocals rang comically. (( Sorry so short, I was just bored and need to post something '')) -- ｷﾉ尺尺乇ﾚ í'm nσt rαndσm, чσu just cαn't thínk αs fαst αs mє 21:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) "And who might you think you are? Approaching me with no respect?" Daisyflower sat primly, glaring down at the little apprentice wobbling towards her. "I'm sorry, just ignore me, bad day and all." Daisyflower surprised herself. What on earth was she doing? It was almost as if she felt bad for the apprentice. 19:19, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Dustypaw was a bit startled by Daisyflower's reaction. "Well, if you're having a bad day I wont bother you" Dustypaw felt guilty for interupting the calm of the she-cat's day. Dustpaw nodded before backing away from the scene to give the she-cat some room. Finchwood basking his handsome mane in the sunlight his tail making a thudding noise as it skimmed over stones. Finchwood noticing a petite-little she-cat he strode over - his reddish-hued fur rose on his shoulders. Bowing down in the upmost respect he whispered with a hint of humor to his tone: "Hello my lady, how are you on this...day?" — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 19:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ( just to say I hope you were talking about Daisyflower cuz I can't rp Dustypaw - Frosty XD ���� ) Daisyflower turned sharply towards the voice. She was startled by the handsome face of a majestic looking tom. " I was looking for an apprentice. I think I scared her off unintentionally. I was actually being abnormally polite. I must be sick...or dying, sorry, who are you?" Daisyflower wobbled slightly. She felt weak, but all her natural instincts told her that weakness was unacceptable. (She's on the catnip lol) 17:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, it's Daisyflower) The tom stroked his white goatee, the snorted with laughter: "You're on the catnip!" He placed a paw closer to hers before sinking down into a lazing positon, "I'm a cat, in your clan" He'd purr his whiskers twitching as he uttered the words. "Maybe you'd like to guess it?". Focusing back on Daisyflower he let his deep vocals rumble "What might your name be lass?" He spoke as he stroked her paw and locking into eye contact with her deep warm gaze. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 09:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (Steal my line XD) "My name," snorted Daisyflower, "is none of your buisiness. Now since you dare to make fun of me, I feel quite offended." Daisyflower straightened her back then stretched out calmly. "Now, I have quite a bad reputation, so show me where that apprentice went off to before I rip your head off." Daisyflower was annoyed. ''How dare he mock me? She tought. This newbie better watch his tail. (UH oh :)) 20:49, November 10, 2015 (UTC) (bring it SISTER) "Don't screw your face up like that - you'll get wrinkles, dear." He purred smoothly, "Now for the apprentice I'll show you, mi lady. As long as you give me your name, I can't lead a potential stranger towards a young cat." He smirked knowing that she'd hate his tone, however their was something that he enjoyed when he pestered this beautiful she-cat. — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 18:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (I see how it is) Daisyflower lifted her chin, " I am no stranger, we are in the same clan. But if you want my name, I am Daisyflower, daughter of Silverstar, so remember this, fox dung, I have power. You, on the other hand do not." Shifting her position, Daisyflower sat up erectly, facing this arrogant cat " So remember me, and never forget that I am stronger than anyone, even you" 22:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Stonger than me? That sounds like a threat. Darling, you don't know who I am?" He purred his eyes flashing with a wordless warning. "Silverstar has more power than you, Alderleaf has more power and even Stormflight has more power than you." He flicked his tail over her shoulder's - his own tense as his vocals rumbled out. "Daisyflower - power is not for you, dear. You have no power to an outsider your nothing but a cat like me." He let out a chuckle at the thought of her arrogance. "The clan hates you, dear. If you think because your mama is leader you have power - you are mistaken. I am popular with my clanmates - I have... friends, but your arrogance makes you lower than dirt." He paused catching his breath, "So if your unpopular then what power do you have over anyone? ("Apart from that dog of a lover, Redfur." He whispered) So again, I am more powerful than you, remember that, okay honey?" Finchwood, shook his head "Sorry, darling, I hate to lecture you - (not) supreme leader." He smiled - a crooked one at that. Foreshadowing, his true intentions; what had meant to be a candid chat-up had lengthened to that of serandade. He had not wished to vilify Daisyflower, but he hated to see her end herself over this. Finchwood licked his lips a subtle hint of his hunger, he made a slight wink at Daisyflower, a silent signal of beckoning - perhaps they could have a little chat...? — ☆ ｐａｐｅｒ · ｆｉｎｃｈｅｓ ★ 23:37, November 15, 2015 (UTC)